<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to the slaughter by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793256">to the slaughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren gets a backstage pass to see Felix after a show. He gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to the slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Kinktober fic! Seemed like a good opportunity to write that FeliRen vampire fic in my brain~</p><p>!!WARNING!! This fic is about Felix using his nebulous vampire powers to control Ren's body. He drinks his blood and jerks him off while Ren is incapable of resisting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though all of Argonavis had been invited to watch Fantôme Iris perform, there was only one backstage VIP ticket sent to their sharehouse, explicitly addressed to Ren. He'd interacted a few times with the band, but he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve the honor.</p><p>"A~ah. Ren, looks like you've attracted the eye of yet another vocalist," Wataru said with a sigh.</p><p>"Haha... I guess that's true." Now that Ren thought of it, he'd been bonding with his rival vocalists lately, so maybe it was Felix's idea. Though Ren couldn't say the two of them had spent too long together, he was interested in learning more about him. It was natural to be drawn toward Felix after watching the contrast between his mysterious on stage persona and the more carefree way he acted out of costume. Which Felix would he be meeting tonight, after the concert was over? Ren had to admit he was a little excited at the thought.</p><p>The concert was as atmospheric as ever, the band playing their roles on the stage as the lights dimmed in time with the music. Then, at the height of the chorus during their last song, flower petals came cascading over the venue. Ren made sure to mentally catalog all of his favorite parts of the concert, so that he'd be able to give Felix his impressions when he went backstage.</p><p>"Don't bother waiting up for me," he told the rest of the band. Though Ren had been wondering why Felix wanted to see him ever since he'd gotten the ticket, he still wasn't sure how long it'd be before he met back up with Wataru and the others. "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant!"</p><p>"Sure you'll be alright on your own, Ren?" Wataru sounded concerned, as usual, but there was nothing to fear.</p><p>"He'll be fine! Come on, I'm starving~!" Yuuto said, giving Ren a pat on the shoulder. Ren smiled back and nodded, setting off to the backstage area.</p><p>The man at the door let him in, pointing vaguely in the direction the band's dressing room was in. It was eerily quiet in there, despite the sound of the crowds in the main venue, and there weren't any other signs or obvious ways to go... Ren looked both ways when he came to fork, and decided to go left. Strange, there wasn't even a soul to ask for directions or anything. He was about to turn around and head back to the start when he heard something.</p><p>He jumped at the sharp, shrill sound that followed, and shivered when he realized that it was actually a voice he'd heard - crying out for a brief second.</p><p>"Huh...? What was that?" Ren swallowed, a bit creeped out before thinking that it might be someone in trouble. He quickly took off toward the sound and spotted the cracked door at the end of the hall. There were more noises coming from it, a low haunting laughter, enough to make Ren break out in goosebumps. As worried as he was, he had to check, to make sure everything was alright. It was probably just a silly misunderstanding - in that case, he'd be honest and say he got lost while looking for the dressing room.</p><p>"E-Excuse me!" he shouted, shoving open the door.</p><p>The sight waiting for him was one he couldn't conceive of right away. Maybe that was why it took so long for the image to make sense: Red, pouring down a young brunette woman's throat. Her body being held in a strange position by a figure in black. Long blond hair cascading over her shoulder, a mouth biting into her skin. Ren almost wanted to believe it was fake, a simple scene of play-acting, but then the thick copper smell hit his nose. Blood. The woman went fully limp in the blond figure's arms. It was obvious who it was, but Ren still gasped when Felix raised his head and revealed his sharp, bloodied canines.</p><p>Everything in Ren's body was screaming for him to run away when he saw Felix's eyes - no longer their lovely light blue anymore, instead glowing crimson. His breath was rough in his lungs. The moment their gazes met, he tried to turn and run.</p><p>His body didn't move.</p><p>"Felix...san?" Ren could barely even speak, his eyes still firmly locked on Felix's. The longer he stared into them, the more Ren felt like he was going to lose himself, but he couldn't tear his gaze away. His head swam and his vision tunneled, until all he could see were those two red spots glimmering like rubies in the dark.</p><p>"Ren-kun..." Felix's tongue flicked across his teeth. His hand extended outward, held open toward him. "Be a good boy, and come here."</p><p>Huh? No way! There was no telling what would happen to him if he went. He tried his hardest to break away, to <em>move</em>, and finally, his leg shifted and stepped - forward, towards the terrifying form before him. With a chill down his spine, Ren realized that he was was no longer in control of his own body, each trudging step taking him further into the room. His lips barely worked, but he desperately breathed out the pleas for mercy, "Felix-san, please, I-I..."</p><p>His hand suddenly raised, grasping Felix's in his own.</p><p>"I won't hurt you, <em>mon biquet</em>," Felix told him, in a low, sweet voice. Ren could do nothing to refuse him as Felix pulled him closer, over the collapsed body of the woman before.</p><p>"You're a vampire...?" Ren squeaked out, still unwilling to believe it even with all the evidence before him. It was though he had somehow stepped into an alternate world, one where the fiction set up by Fantôme Iris and played out on stage was reality, rather than the backdrop. He shuddered inwardly with fear, though his body did not do the same, as he felt Felix's long hair brush against his skin.</p><p>"Ahh... I didn't want you to see me like this, Ren-kun. I ended up getting a little hungry, and here you are, wandering right into my meal. You'll forgive me for wanting to take a bite, won't you?"</p><p>His arms were wrapped around Felix's shoulders, and his head tilted to the side, exposing the curve of his neck. The image from before was still firm in Ren's mind, a clear example of what was going to happen to him. "Y-you said you wouldn't hurt - " The objection was swiftly cut short by the feeling of Felix's fangs on his throat. Felix let out a soft, knowing chuckle and bit down.</p><p>Ren fought to scream, but found only a rough gasp left his mouth. The sting of pain at his neck vanished as soon as it flared up, leaving Ren to wonder if he'd only imagined it. But then... a strange numbness started from his neck, flowing outward to the rest of him. His head felt even fuzzier than before, but in a nice way. Was this what being drunk was like? Warmth filling his body, making him deeply aware of the beat of his heart, each pulse drawing outward and spilling blood onto Felix's tongue.</p><p>If Ren could have moved, he might have leaned into that strange sensation despite himself. "Felix..." he gasped. Was he... dying? Of all the ways to go, this might be the most pleasant - held warm in Felix's arms, his body burning in that inexplicable way. But there were too many regrets to accept that fate now. He had to resist, somehow. "Stop..."</p><p>And like that, the fangs drew back. There was a bit of pain on their removal, and even though he should be grateful for it, Ren had to choke back the urge to tell Felix to keep going. "Delicious. The sweet blood of a pure boy is truly delightful," Felix sighed, tongue hot against Ren's fresh wound. "Ren-kun. I'm going to send you home, and you won't worry your little head about any of this, yes?"</p><p>Ren felt himself nodding before he even thought about it. Anything. Anything to leave this terrible place and see his friends again. Even in his foggy state, he was filled with relief when Felix finally moved to step back and clear the way. Instead of doing just that, however, he paused.</p><p>"Haha," another little laugh. "Now, now. I can't let you go out of here like <em>that</em>, now can I, <em> mon biquet</em>?"</p><p>For a moment, Ren couldn't understand what he meant. Then, Felix's hand glided over his waist, and the hardness at his groin made itself suddenly apparent. "These things happen, you see. Especially with such hardy young boys like yourself..." Ren wanted to push him away in surprise, but he was stuck frozen by whatever dark sway Felix held over him.</p><p>Hands crept further down his body, into his pants and underwear, and when Felix gripped his cock it felt so, so good. He should have been horrified or shocked, but all he could feel was the pleasure of it. The smoothness of Felix's fingers stroking over his heated flesh, making Ren's breathing uneven right away. Ren could feel the tension growing in every part of his body and he wanted so badly to buck his hips into it, but the paralysis was unbroken - save for the twitching of his cock in Felix's skillful hands.</p><p>Ren was quickly crumbling without anything to show for it aside from the little noises falling from his mouth. The warmth in his cock was threatening to explode as Felix worked him over, his other hand pushing up his hoodie to squeeze at his nipples. "Mmm!" Ren couldn't help it. Not less than five minutes ago he'd been in fear of his life, having his blood drained by a vampire and now all he could think about was his impending orgasm. His eyes rolled back and he moaned, "Oh, I'm - "</p><p>The end didn't arrive. All of a sudden, it was like everything in his body went on pause, his climax being held overhead, just out of reach. It nearly knocked the wind of him, and Ren almost sobbed at the discomfort of it. Felix's hands were still moving, but it almost hurt as the pressure built higher and higher with no sign of relief.</p><p>"Ask me," Felix said. "Beg for it."</p><p>"Felix-san, please," Ren was gasping out the words all at once, like Felix's demand was more a command than simple request. "Please, please. Let me come."</p><p>And those really were the magic words. The dam couldn't hold him any longer, his orgasm bursting free from the earlier confines. His vision went completely white, save for the two shining dots of red burned into his sight. He cried out, his cock throbbing hard in Felix's hand, and sprayed his release out in thick lines of semen. Ren couldn't help whimpering afterward, overwhelmed by the strength of it. If he had any control over his body he would have surely collapsed onto his knees.</p><p>"Such a healthy boy," Felix praised him, looking down at his own shirt stained by Ren's seed. Deftly, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped himself off before cleaning up Ren's messy cock and sliding it back into his pants.</p><p>"Now... go back and tell your friends that we had a great little time, just the two of us. Whatever you like. And... tell them you promised to come back next time for my show, too. I'll give another special pass, just for you, Ren-kun. What do we say to that?"</p><p>"...Thank you, Felix-san." Once again, the words came unbidden. Whether it was Felix's doing or the afterglow, it was hard to even register everything he'd said. But still, Ren obediently nodded his head.</p><p>"Good boy," Felix chirped, stroking his hair.</p><p>Slowly, Ren withdrew from his side, marching out of the room and down the hallway. Even though he'd promised Felix, Ren knew he couldn't keep a secret so dire. He'd have to tell someone, as soon as possible. Even if they didn't believe him, he could show them evidence! There was evidence, there was still - still... Still?</p><p>The memories of his meeting with Felix were foggier than before.</p><p>What had he been so insistent about? So scared of? Felix had put on a good show, one so intense that Ren felt like he could fall victim to the vampires of his act for real.</p><p>Yeah... He couldn't wait to see what Fantôme Iris came up with next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>